Eleven Fake Flowers and One Real Rose
by lucindaclaire
Summary: When Brick beats Blossom up as a kid she desides to move away and start a flower company but when the company banches out and she has to move back to Townsville she comes face to face with her enemy will love blossom or will it wilt away to nothing blsXBr
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic! hope you like it and sorry about spelling and grammar not the best at it.**

**11 fake flowers and 1 real rose**

* * *

I hit the ground hard. I heard the kids laugh but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes I smidge to see everyone around me. They were all laughing. I sat up dusted myself off ss_how the heck did I fall? _I looked at the person who pushed me down and saw the angry red eyes that stared back at me. I knew them; to be honest I knew them oh to well. He walked to me fist ready, I closed my eyes and screamed…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH…..what?" I sat up in the bed. It was only a dream. I relaxed why did I always have this dream? He's not important a big jerk I haven't even seen him in four years. I laid there for a minute. Just thinking about Townsville it had been a long time since I'd been there. Leaving my sisters and dad was one of the hardest things I could have possibly done, but I know it was for the best. I needed to be normal for how long I'm still not sure, but Buttercup was doing a fine job leading. And Bubbles needed to stay so she could become a vet on the side of her fighting crime. I was the only one who had left and even though I got lonely sometimes there was no way I could go back. The chance of seeing him would drive me insane.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP! I turned off my alarm clock. I sat up, _Time for another long day at work._I jumped out of bed and went downstairs to the workout room. I ran on the treadmill for 5 miles, then walked back upstairs and took a quick shower. The water felt amazing! It was warm and hit my body in all the right places. I turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and walked to my closet. I opened the door and started looking for the perfect outfit. When I found it I grabbed my yellow stilettos and walked back into the bathroom. I dried my hair and ran the flat iron over it so it looked perfectly strength. I threw on my silver hoops, and Tiffany charm bracelet and left for the office.

I walked through the doors and all eyes were on me. I was wearing my navy blue and white striped cashmere button-down and my Lucky brand skinny jean. I was unstoppable. I sat down and started going through my messages. None of them were urgent. I looked over at my best friend Nick, he was so sweet. He understood everything I could possibly going through and even more. He was like my forth sister in a weird way and I loved him to death.

He smiled at me," hey Missy. How have you been?" I giggled at his comment, "you're such a dork, but I'm fine. Thank you." "Well that's great," ignoring me calling him a dork. I looked back down at the list of things I had to do. Let's see two meetings, five pickups, and two deliveries. Not too hard. I got up and waved at Nick,"see yeah at the meeting." "Bye" he called back.

I left the office and grabbed the two bouquets on the table. They were beautiful. Whoever was getting them Mimi our florist did a wonderful job. I put them in the back of my car and sat down in the front seat. I loved this car. My family had bought it for me as a goodbye present and it was the greatest thing they could have gotten me. I turned the keys in the ignition and drove down the road to pick up and drop off flowers.

After I had delivered and picked up all my flowers, I headed back to the office so I wouldn't be late for the meeting. This one was supposed to be very important and if everything went right we would be opening more flower shops around the country. Looking back at all the work I accomplished I never thought B&B's Flowers would branch out like it was. I arrived right on time and took my seat beside Nick. "For a second I thought you might have skipped." I laughed at him, "I would never skip on such an important day. Have you lost your mind? I've been working to get the company to branch out since I started it." Nick was about to say something, but the top CEO started talking. "As we all know the last four years of this company we have work hard to ensure the spread and growth of B&B's. Through determination I am honored to tell you that slowly but surely B&B's will go nationwide. I am happy to say that the Major of Townsville has accepted to allow the second B&B's in his city. We already have a building under remodeling and the store should be open by next Friday." For a second this was incredible my dreams were finally coming true and ending. Townsville! Of all the places in the world we were branching over one city to Townsville. I knew what was going to happen next. Mr. Sanders didn't even need to finish his sentence. I was going to have to move back to Townsville and there was nothing I could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick

I slammed the door as hard as I could. How could my brothers kick me out? Yah I know I never helped pay rent and I didn't have a job, but still we were family. I started walking down the street. What was I going to do? No way was I becoming homeless, but unless some sort of miracle happens I might as well get used to it. I was nothing. Why did I believe Boomer and Butch could take care of me for the rest of my life? I knew it was stupid, but I just kept telling myself everything would be ok. I sat down on a bench. I guess this is it. My new bed until I find somewhere else to stay. I closed my eyes and eventfully fell asleep.

I was awoken by a loud banging coming from across the street. Well if you could call it being awakened, I felt as if I stayed up all night. And anytime I did fall asleep I had that stupid dream again. Why had I been such a jerk when I was little? I sat up and looked at what was making the noise. Construction….. Great, just what I needed. I looked at the building until I noticed a big red sign in the window. Yes, this is perfect I can get a job here, find some cheep apartment, and at least not be a homeless person. Alright now all I have to do is impress the owners.

I decided I needed to find an apartment. How else would I impress the owners? I couldn't just show up and tell them I'm a recently homeless dude. It would be like me showing up with a gun demanding all their money. And right now this shop looked like my only hope. I walked down the street looking for houses for rent. I could pay at least 2 months worth with the money Boomer gave me before I "left" and if I got the job I'd be fine.

I saw a man come out of a building holding a box full of stuff. I could tell it was heavy and he was struggling. I went up to him, "Hey do you need any help?" Without an answer, I grabbed the box and helped him put it into the car. "Thanks, you don't even know how heavy that was. I had to bring it down from the third floor."

"You're welcome. Do you live here?"

"Yah I help the owners keep up with this place."

"By any chance is there an extra room I could maybe rent?"

"Yah, but it's all the way on the fourth floor. All the other rooms have been taken."

"Perfect! You don't even know how much this is going to help me. Wait how much does it cost?"

"It's $300 a month."

"Ok and when can I move in?"

"Anytime just get your stuff and come move in."

"Alright thank you. Again you don't know how much this helps me."

I walked away from my new house. Boomer and Butch could kick me out but they couldn't keep my stuff.

Blossom

I walked to my car. After three days of packing, I was actually selling my house and coming back to Townsville. Somewhere deep down inside of me I was happy, but I knew I couldn't go visit Bubbles and Buttercup. If they knew I could kiss goodbye any chance I had of not seeing him. I had packed everything in my car or in the moving van. After today my new home would be Townsville.

I was finally here and I still couldn't believe it. After swearing to myself to never come back, here I was standing in front of the new store. If you could really call it a store. It looked like a big worn out warehouse that needed a ton of work. Why couldn't I stay back and find someone else to run this place. I mean nothing would go wrong. Besides if anything did Buttercup and Bubbles would get them before any real trouble could start.

I could tell starting this store would probably be even harder than the first one. I mean I know why Mr. Sanders wanted me to come and even though it pained me to be here, it was for the best. I decided it was be a good time to check out my apartment. If I kept holding it off I'd never go. I got back into my car and headed over to 6th street. The apartment was nice and didn't cost a lot; Small but it was perfect for me. Well at least until I find a better home.

Brick

I was coming back from the grocery store when I noticed a big moving van in front of my house. I walked over and noticed a tall red head standing in the doorway, ordering the moving crew around and reading over some paper work. For a second I thought it was Blossom, but then I remembered she didn't live in Townsville. I walked up the stairs, "Excuse me Miss. Could you please move?" she slide over a little without looking up. So much for meeting the new neighbor.

I started walking upstairs and saw that she would be on the third floor. At least that's what it looked like from the hallway. I don't think I'd ever seen so many boxes. I kept of go up. How in the heck is she going to fit everything in her room? Unless the rooms are bigger the closer you get to the ground she was going to have a space issue.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys hope you like this. i know its short but I was out of town and then i kinda got writers block! anyways Review and give me ideas anytime!**

**-lucinda:)**

* * *

Blossom

There everything was unpacked. I don't know quite how I fit everything, but right now I didn't care. I stuck my head out to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything outside, and was met by a pair of red eyes. You have got to be joking. I've been back in town for a day and he is standing outside my door. "Oh hey I didn't expect you to open the door." I smiled at him. Should I be afraid or worried to see him? Either way this wasn't good. "Um….yah not what you normally find outside of your door." I could tell he was nervous. Why? Well I was just going to have to figure that out.

"I brought cookies."

" Thanks, why don't you come in?"

The second he stepped through the door I knew this was going to be awkward. Maybe not to him, but for me well let's just say I'd rather stick needles in my eyes all day then sit in here and talk. Talking crap what am I going to say to him? The truth? No, but I hate lying too.

"Are you ok?"

"No. wait! what?"

"I asked if you were ok."

"Oh yah just peachy. Couldn't be better."

"Um….ok?"

I'm such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm some psycho chick. Wait, that's not a bad idea. If he thinks I'm crazy, he won't bother me. "Wait so what?"

"Look I'm going to say this slowly. Are you ok?"

"What do you mean am I ok? I think I'm perfect. Ha even better than perfect. No one can even come close to how good I am."

"Ok….um…well….oh man it's already 4. I forgot I have to go help…..help my brother do something. Yah something very important so um…..yah great meeting you. Enjoy the cookies and you know you can keep the plate."

Perfect who thought that acting class I took in high school would pay off. That should keep him away.

Brick

What a freak! I don't know if that girl was faking or seriously crazy. Yesterday she seemed fine and now when I actually talk to her she goes crazy like I'm some kind of disease. People are just so weird these days.

I left the apartment and stared walking towards the park. Maybe that girl was just nervous. I mean I know I'm hot, but did she really have to go all mental on me? Why do cute girls always have to suck? I mean, how hard is it to act normal? It really isn't that hard. All I'm looking for is a girl who is funny, smart, knows how to have fun, isn't uptight and definitely not weird. I signed who am I kidding the only girl I ever met that fit that description was Blossom and she ran away from me a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**next chapter up! hope you like it. **

**if you have any ideas leave a comment and i'll try to put it into the story:)**

**anyways enjoy and i dont own the ppg's!**

* * *

Brick

Alright today is the day. All you have to do is show up and get the job. How hard could it be? I walked out of my apartment building and walked over to the flower shop. No one was there perfect. I walked up to the front desk where the receptionist was seated. "Hello I'm Brick, I have an appointment here at 10:15." She looked up from her computer. "Ok welcome I'm Emily. I just need you to fill these out and they will call you in when they are ready."

I grabbed the paper work Emily gave me and sat down in a seat across the room. I started filling out the questions on the paper. _What is your name? _Easy, Brick Jojo. _Where do you live? _403 South Springer St. At this rate this job will be easy to get. I filled out the rest of the information without a problem.

I waited about another five minutes until another guy came out of the conference room and walked over to me. "Dude if you're going in there you better be prepared. The girl in there is crazy about this place. If there is one thing wrong with you, you might as well kiss your chances goodbye. I got up, "Thanks I really hope she likes me." I walked to the door and knocked. "Come in." I opened the door, "Hel-. "

"Sit."

The girl across the table was typing on her computer. With her eyes still on the computer screen she started asking me question. "Why should you get a job here?"

"Because I'm a hard worker and I'm willing to do anything. I might not be experienced in working with flowers, but I would be grateful if you would give me a chance."

"Do you have a car to deliver flowers in?"

"No, but I have a fast way to deliver."

I could tell she was confused, she finally looked at me. "How in the heck can you-? What's your name?"

It was her! No way the last time had I talked to her; she was crazy. "Brick Jojo."

"Well, Brick I don't know if this is the job for you."

"No please you don't understand how important this is for me. I have to work here."

"Why?"

"Because if this is like the only job opening there is in Townsville and it's close to my apartment. Please I'm begging you. If I don't get this job I'll become homeless."

I could tell she seemed concerned even if she tried to cover it up. "Look I have your number and I'll call you if no one gets the job." I tried to smile at her. Right now my life depended on a fake psycho chick that apparently didn't like me.

Blossom

I didn't know what to do. I felt awful about Brick, but I couldn't let him get a job here. That would be touchier. I'd have to see him almost every day plus we live in the same building so he would probably want to walk home together. Worst of all, he would find out my identity and who knows what would happen.

I couldn't handle this right now. I really needed someone to talk to and I knew just who it was. I walked out of my office to Emily. "I need to make a really important phone call so just tell anyone else that comes in that we are behind schedule." she nodded her head and I walked outside. I pulled out my phone and went across the street to the bench. I sat down and call Nick. "Hey B. how is everything in Townsville?" I smiled just hearing Nick's voice helped me fill better. "It's ok. Well it was until you know who showed up wanting a job."

"Wait why would he want a job at a flower shop?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I could tell was he was desperate. He basically said he would do anything for this job."

"Well are you going to give him the job?"

I don't know. Part of me wants to, but I'm not sure I'm ready to allow him back in. This is either go really well or completely terrible. What should I do Nick?"

"Honestly I don't know. I think you got to figure this one out on your own, but either way I think you will make the right decision."

"You want me to give him the job don't you?"

"I'm not saying anything. I just want you to think about it. I mean you do have a day to decide."

"Yah I guess you're right."

"By the way have you talked to your sisters yet?"

"No, but if he is working here I might as well call them."

"So you are going to let him work."

"Nick, how can I say no when you guilt me into doing it? You know I have a guilty conscience."

"Of course I do. How else do you think I get you to do things?"

"I just want you to know that I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Ugh….ok I'll talk to you later. Bye.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I guess I should call him and tell him that training is in the morning at nine. Hm…I could call him later I still have 5 more interviews today. I stood up and walked back inside.

* * *

**Yay finished! remember rate and review!:)**

**and i'm also thinking of adding the blue's and green's relationship the story. What do you guys think? yes or no! and if yes give me some suggestions about there stories.**

**ok well bye i'll update soon!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 is done. i really liked this one and i hope you do too. anyways enjoy and rate and review!:D**

* * *

Blossom

Finally all the interviews are done. Today had been a long day and I knew tomorrow was going to be even longer. I forgot just how hard it was to open a new shop. I started walking towards my apartment. I figured I better call everyone who was getting a job. I started with Brick. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brick. It's-," crap what do I say?

"Are you still there?"

"Yah yah sorry I was just calling to tell you that you got the job."

"No way, I thought you weren't going to call. I'll do my best I swear."

"That's good just be at the shop at nine tomorrow."

"Ok I can do that."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Well I guess we will learn names tomorrow. I sided. What was I thinking? This is going to make everything so much more complicated. I stared entering my id code to get inside when the door opened and I was meet by those eyes. A shiver ran done my spine.

"Hey didn't we….?"

"Yah we did." Oh this was so awkward.

"Well again thanks for the job."

"Right."

I walked past him and started making my way to the third floor. I heard him call bye from below, but right now I was in no mood to talk. I sat down on my bed and finished calling the rest of my new employees. After that I didn't care that I was supposed to call my sisters. All I wanted was sleep, and that's exactly what I did.

Brick

I stood there a minute wondering how I got this job. It was obvious she didn't like me and the more I thought about it the more I knew she did out of pity. Had it really come to this? The once great Brick that had all the ladies and never had to work for anything was gone. Now in his place was a beggar who got a job because some girl felt sorry for me. I had to come up with a way to prove to her I wasn't a big loser. "Hey by any chance does Blossom Utonium live here." I looked at the guy who was talking to me. I had never seen him and he looked really lost.

"No I'm sorry she moved away about 4 years ago."

"Oh well I thought she moved back last week. I'm her new business assistant."

"Well she might, I just moved into this building and I don't know everyone that lives here."

"Ok well I guess I'll just see her tomorrow." He started to leave, "Hey it was nice to meet you."

"Yah you too."

The thoughts that were running were uncontrollable. I couldn't believe she is in Townsville much less in my building. This was great. Heck, this was better than great. All my dreams were coming true in minutes and nothing could ruin this feeling.

I pulled out my phone a dialed Boomer. "Hey bro how is everything."

"It's great. I just found out the best news ever."

"What is it?"

"Blossom is back in town."

"What? She is?"

"Wait you didn't know?"

"No I haven't heard from her since she left."

"But wouldn't Bubbles have told you."

"Bubbles might not know. Maybe she doesn't want people to know she is back"

"But why?"

"Dude you know as well as I know why she wouldn't want all of Townsville to know she's back."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm just saying."

"Ok I get it, but I would think she would at least tell her sisters."

"You never know she could have and they just didn't tell Bucth or me.

"Yah I guess you're right."

"Yah so how is life on your own."

"It's good. I got a job. I have training in the morning."

"That's great. What are you doing?"

"Um…I'm working at that new flower shop."

"Ha…..Brick tell me you're joking. Last time I check I don't think you arrange flowers for a hobby."

"There are other jobs then arranging flowers. Besides I don't think the owner would even let me touch any flowers."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like me."

"Who is it?"

"Um…she never told me her name."

"Wait your working for someone and you don't even know her name.'

"Hey I'm new at this. You of all people should know that."

"Good point, but I still don't see how you could forget to ask her what her name is."

"It doesn't really matter. She lives in the same building as me."

"Ok I'm just saying."

"God I really miss it when you were the stupid one."

"You know if I didn't go to college we would all be living on the street."

"Yah, whatever. I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok bye bro try to keep this job."

"Will do."

I hung up the phone and checked what time it was. Dang how is it already nine o'clock. Oh well tomorrow is going to be a long day I should probably go to sleep now. I walked back to my room and fell asleep, dreaming about seeing blossom again.

* * *

**there you go! hop you like it. can't wait to write the nxt chapter. time for brick and blossom to finally really meet. agian if you have any suggestions i'm all ears! next chapter will b up soon!:)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**next chapter is up! this is prob my fav chapter so far.:)**

**anyways i dont own the ppg's**

**on with the story:)**

* * *

Blossom

I was having the best dream ever. To be honest I don't think I'd ever slept so well. I knew it had to be around eight. It was sunny outside and my alarm hadn't gone off. Wait did I ever set an alarm. No I had to of, I'm not that stupid. I was just about to fall back asleep when my phone started ringing. I picked it up slowly.

"Hello?"

"B, where are you?"

I could tell it was Emily and she sounded worried. "What do you mean?"

"It's 9:05. You were supposed to get here around 8:45."

"Oh sh- crap. I'll be there in a minute."

Ok bye."

"Bye."

Shit shit shit shit shit. This was not good I ran into the bathroom and stuffed my make-up, tooth brush and tooth paste into to my purse. I grabbed the clothes I had ready for today and through them on. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and flew. I didn't care who saw me right now. All that mattered was I get to the shop as fast as I could.

I landed about two houses before the shop. I couldn't let Brick or the others see me flying that would make everything worse than it already was. I ran into the shop. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Sorry I'm late. I was up all night." That was a lie but right now lying was my only option. "Ok I want everyone to draw a holiday from the box and create a bouquet. By the end of today you will know what your job will be."

I watched as everyone grabbed a piece of paper. Most of the people looked happy with what they got. Everyone except Brick. I laughed to myself; I bet he got Valentine's Day or something really girly. I walked over to Emily, "make sure nothing bad happens I'll be back in a minute." She nodded and I walked into the bathroom.

Boomer

After talking to Butch about the situation with Blossom, we decided to call Bubbles and ask her if she knew anything. I entered her number and waited for her to answer.

"Aw, hey Boomer."

"Hey sweetie. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yah what is it?"

"By any chance would you know if Blossom is back in town?"

"Um….no Blossom hasn't been in town since she left."

"That's what I thought, but Brick heard a rumor that she was back."

"No way she's back. Ok I'll talk to you later I have to go tell Buttercup."

She hung up the phone. I looked at Butch, "Maybe we should have asked Buttercup."

"Yah you're probably right."

"Oh well if Blossom is really back her sisters know nothing about her return."

Brick

Valentine's Day! Really it had to be Valentine's Day. I would have rather had mother's day or some other non real holiday. Anything other than this one. I started trying to create something. After about five minutes of looking at flowers I decided to give it my all and create something Blossom would like.

This was easier than I thought. In about ten minutes I had an awesome bouquet. I never thought I could make something this beautiful. For once I was proud of what I did and I knew deep down in my heart if Blossom was here she would have loved it too. **(A/n: Brick's bouquet is on my profile.)**

Whatever her name was was looking at all the bouquet we had made. She stopped in front of mine.

"This is very nice Brick."

"Thanks, honestly I didn't know I could make something like this." She giggled a little and then kept walking down the row. She was about to give us our next assignment when a Blonde headed girl came running into the shop.

"Blossom I can't believe you're here!" Wait a minute first did she say Blossom and second is that Bubbles? I was completely confused. Did that mean Blossom was my boss? I watched as Bubbles ran over to "Blossom" and give her a huge hug. "Why didn't you call and say your back in town?"

"Um…well I've been really busy. I was planning on calling you tonight. I just came back."

"Well tonight we have to have a family dinner."

"Ok that sounds good. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Perfect see yah soon." Bubbles hugged her sister one more time before she left.

"I'm sorry about the interruption. Anyways your next task is to-" She started explaining the next task, but I was too distracted to listen. I spent the next couple of hours imagining how awesome working for Blossom would be.

* * *

**there you go! plz remeber to review and if you ever have a suggestion plz send it to me!**

**shout out to vwvanlover i hope you like it!:D**

**next chpter will b up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but i couldn't thik of anything and i've been really busy! anyways hop you lik it and i'm sorry if it doesn't make sence! Enjoy**

* * *

Blossom

I got into my car and headed to the Professors house. I was so nervous and it didn't make sense. I had lived here most of my life and this was my family. Why was I so nervous? I parked my car in front of the house and started walking up to the front door. I was about to knock on the door when Bubbles opened the door and gave me another huge hug. "Blossom you're here! Come on in." I walked and was greeted by almost everyone I knew that lived in Townsville.

I tried to smile, but I honestly wasn't happy. I didn't want everyone to know I was back. I didn't want to disappoint people when I left again. "Hey everyone great to see you guys." This was going to be awful. I stood there as everyone came and greeted me. If Bubble had told me everyone was going to be here I would have made some excuse. I didn't want to be mean, but I needed to get out of here. I felt dizzy and I could hardly stand up. I made my way to the kitchen to find Bucth and Buttercup talking to Brick. Great they invited him here too.

The second I walked in I could tell they didn't want me in there.

"Blossom, how have you been?"

"Um…..good. You?"

"Good good. Hey why don't we go into the living room and talk?"

Before I could answer Buttercup was dragging me into the next room.

As the night went on, the more I wanted to leave. I didn't like partying with people I hardly knew and anytime I was having fun I felt self conscious of Brick. I sided. I was ready to go home. I looked at my phone eleven. Crap I have to get up early to make sure everything was ready for opening day. I walked over to Bubbles and Buttercup. They were talking to Boomer and Butch. "Hey guys, tonight was a lot of fun, but I really need to get home."

"Aw Blossom it's not even late. Stay a little longer."

"I'd like too, but I have a long day tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys soon."

"Fine your loss."

I hugged my sisters and started heading towards the door. Ugh I'm so glad that was over." I got into my car and started driving home. I looked for my folder with all my information about B&B's crap I probably left it at the shop. I parked my car and went inside the building.

I stopped for a moment and looked around. This place was actually looking like a flower shop, but it still needed more flower arrangement. I walked into the back and grabbed a bunch of random flowers and went to one of the tables. It had been a while sense I made an arrangement and in a weird way it felt good to be making something. I was just about out of flowers when I heard someone knocking at the door. I looked up and saw Brick waving at me like he was exited that I was here.

I motioned for him to come in. He came in a little, but was still close enough to the door if he needed to leave for some reason.

"Yes?"

"Hey I was heading home when I saw you inside. You looked lonely so I thought you might want some company."

"Well that's really thoughtful of you, but I'm about to leave."

"I could help you clean up."

"No its fine I'm used to cleaning up. Besides you didn't make this mess and I wouldn't want you to lose any sleep."

"Blossom don't worry I really don't mind."

He started walking over to where I was. I thought I might suffocate. I walked to the far side of the table and started picking up scraps of flowers and leaves I didn't use. I didn't look up to see where Brick was, but I could tell he was somewhere on my side of the table.

"You do know this would go ten times faster if we flew."

"Yah, but I don't really use my powers anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Um….after I moved I decided that I was going to be normal."

"Oh so no one knows you used to be a power puff girl?"

"No my friend Nick knows."

"That's good. Does he work with you?"

"Yah he runs the technical stuff for B&B's"

"That sounds fun."

"Yah…."

We had finished cleaning and decided to sit and talk. It was going pretty well, but Brick kept bring Nick into the conversation. Honestly I think he's jealous, but I wouldn't tell him that. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was two in the morning.

"Brick I really think we need to go home."

"Ok that sounds good."

We were about to leave when I remembered the reason I came here in the first place.

"Hey wait a second I forgot my paper work."

"Ok."

I walked into my office and quickly grabbed my paper work and started walking back towards the front of the building. I turned the corner when I ran into Brick. I froze in his arms and he didn't let go of me either. I looked up; afraid if he would be angry.

We started at each other for what felt like eternity. All of the sudden, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't like brick. I hated him. I closed my eyes and pushed him away not realizing how hard I had pushed him. I opened my eyes and saw him on the other side of the room. There were a ton of emotions on his face: hurt, anger, shock. Then without another word he slipped out of the door and left my view.

* * *

**there you go hope you liked it and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long,b ut now tht school has started agian its been really hard to find time to write!**

* * *

Brick

I can't believe I did that. I'm so stupid. Of course she doesn't like you. Just because she talked to you doesn't mean anything. Now she's going to avoided you even more. I was walking down the street knocking down trash cans. I knew it was pointless, but it was better than me doing something illegal. I got to my apartment and went straight to my room. I sat on the bed my bed and prayed that Blossom wouldn't shun me at work tomorrow.

When my alarm started to beep I fell out of my bed. Great….I already knew today wasn't going to be good. I got up and started getting ready for work. I was so tired and honestly waking up early to go to work was not fun. Once I was ready, I went downstairs and hurried to the shop.

Blossom was already there talking to that guy I had met on the first floor of my apartment. I walked in and instantly wished I hadn't. "Sorry did I interrupt something."

"No, no your fine just follow me."

I followed Blossom into the storage room. She stopped in front of some boxes. "Ok I need you to unload these boxes and sort the flowers. We just got them this morning and I don't want them to spoil." She left the room, leaving me alone with a bunch of flowers.

Blossom

I felt kind of bad for giving him a job that would probably take all day, but I really needed some time to think. The things that happened yesterday would not leave my head. They kept replaying over and over again. To make things worse, every important person that works at B&B's is going to show up sometime today.

I was so stressed. I don't even think I remember the last time I was this stressed. Nothing could go wrong and everyone had to be on their best behavior. I ran around the shop making sure everyone had a job and was doing it correctly.

It was almost the end of the day and everything was going great. Nothing horrible had happened yet and all the heads of B&B's seemed really happy with the staff and the way the building looked. I started giving clean up assignments to different people, when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and gave me a big bear hug. When they let me go I turned around and saw the one person I was dying to see.

"Nick, I can't believe you're here!"

"Well of course I would be here on your grand opening." I gave him another hug. I had missed him so much and it felt like forever since I had seen him. "We have to have dinner tonight."

"I would love too, but I have to stay and make sure everything get cleaned up."

"Blossom you go I'll make sure everything gets cleaned up." I looked over and saw Brick. Had he really just told me to go.

"Are you sure? I mean I really don't need too."

"No it's fine. Go have some fun for once."

I walked over to Brick. "Oh it's ok if you don't finish sorting the flowers. I can get someone to finish it tomorrow."

"Oh no need I just finished."

"Really? Well ok then. Oh and if anything goes wrong call me."

"Alright but I think I can handle it."

I gave him a quick hug and whispered, "You don't know how much I owe you."

I walked back over to Nick. "Alright. Where to?"

* * *

**so there you go! hope you liked ot plz reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok i finally had time to update. i'm going to try to update every week or 2 but school is not so easy right now! anyways enjoy:)**

* * *

Blossom

Nick and I decided on a small Italian restaurant that my family used to eat at all the time. It looked just like it did five years ago. We walked in and got a table near the back. Today was turning into a great day.

"So…how do like it?"

"Like what?"

"Like Townsville."

"Oh well its ok I guess."

"That's good. B how long do you think you're going to be here."

"I have no idea, but I'm ready to get out of here. I really miss everyone in Megaville."

"Well maybe you could find someone to take control of the shop."

"If your think I'd let just anyone just take control, you really have forgotten how important this shop is to me. Think about it, if this shop doesn't succeed we can kiss our chances goodbye of going national."

"I know I'm just saying; I miss you." Nick grabbed my hand. What is he doing? This is not the same Nick I knew back at Megaville.

"Um...Nick-"

"Blossom? Oh my gosh, it is. Hey Blossom I can't believe you're here." I looked over and saw my sisters and Butch, Boomer, and Brick. For once I was happy to see them. "Hey guys." They walked over to our table and I could already tell Nick was not happy about this.

"Do you mind if we add a couple of tables."

"I'm fine with it. Nick, what about you?"

"Yah that's fine."

I knew this was kind of mean, but Nick was acting weird and I really didn't need any more weird right now. Dinner went by fast. Everyone was having a great time and even Nick was starting to enjoy himself, but something seemed wrong. I scanned the table and realized Brick had hardly spoken the entire night. He looked like something was on his mind and a little uncomfortable.

I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at the call ID; Mr. Sanders. "I'll be right back I have to take this." I got up from my seat and walked towards the bathroom. Once out of ear shout I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Blossom, this is Mr. Sanders. I was just calling to tell you that you need to cut back on the price of flowers. The budget isn't as high as it used to be and if you keep spending so much you will go bankrupt."

"Mr. Sanders listen if you want people to buy flowers you have to buy expensive flowers. Without that people won't want to spend money on cheep flowers."

"Blossom I told you what to do now follow my orders or I will close B&B's."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

"Fine I'll do it tomorrow."

"No I want you to do it tonight."

"It's already ten o'clock."

"And your point."

"Fine."

"I expect a new copy of the flowers you are buying by eight."

"Ok goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I walked back to the table and sat back down. Our food had just arrived and everyone had already started to eat. "Is everything ok?"

"Um…not exactly. I have to go work."

"At ten o'clock?"

"Yah Mr. Sanders is being a complete dick."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine Nick. I'm going to get a to-go box, and then I'm leaving. You stay here and have some fun."

"No look I have to head back to Megaville anyways. I'll get a to-go box too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Once all our food was ready to go, I got up and gave my sisters a hug. "Bye guys."

"Bye Blossom we have to hang out soon."

"Ok that would be fun.

"See yah Boomer, Butch, Brick." I waved and then me and Nick left the building.

* * *

**review plz:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here everyone goes! i really love this chapter and i hope you will too!:)))))**

* * *

Brick

The second Blossom and Nick left the room; all four of the people around me started yelling.

"Bick how could you let that guy steel your girl."

"He isn't even that cute."

"You're not even trying."

"I've seen better attempts, you really should try harder."

This went on and on until finally Bubbles asked me a question. "So what are you going to do about it? I mean you can't let Nick win."

"Bubbles, I can't just go run up to her and force her to be with me."

"Brick, I don't know what's up with you, but this isn't the same Brick I'm used to."

I didn't know what to say. I looked like the old Brick, I even felt like the old Brick, but I couldn't act like him anymore. I got up from my seat. "I'm going home."

Blossom

After I was done reordering flowers, I went home. I was tired, but I know I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I talked to Brick. Everything was happening so fast. It felt like I never had any time for myself anymore.

I walked up to his door and knocked. No answer. I tried knocking again. Still no one came to the door. I was starting to get frustrated. I was actually trying to talk to him and he isn't even answering the door.

I sat down across from his door and started to think. Maybe he wasn't home from dinner or he could be ignoring me. I mean he didn't say anything tonight. Maybe he's over me since I didn't kiss him back. Wait why do I care? He has always been a jerk to me and just because he seems nice now does not mean anything.

All of the sudden I felt a pair of arms around me. "Blossom what's the matter." I looked up and was face to face with those eyes I had dreams about almost every night. He moved him arm towards my face and I cringed from the thought of him hitting me. Instead he wiped a tear away from my face. I was trying to remember when I had started crying, but was distracted by him pulling me into his chest. "Blossom, please don't cry."

I woke up still in him arms. He looked uncomfortable and I felt bad for him saying out here with me. I got his key out of his pocket and opened the door. I came back into the hallway and picked him up. He wasn't heavy, but I kept thinking he would wake up. Finally I got him into his bed without waking him up. He looked so peaceful. I still couldn't figure it out. Why was someone who hated me being so nice now?

I left his apartment and went downstairs to mine. I looked at the clock, five o'clock. I still had a little time to sleep. I laded down and fell asleep dreaming happy dreams.

* * *

**Tadah! ok so you know the drill! review and send me any ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**i had a lot of free time so here is the 2nd update for today! and this no is longer!:)**

* * *

Brick

I woke up a little. I was so happy. The fact that blossom was in my arms made me want to lay here forever. I tightened my arm and felt no one. I opened my eyes; she was gone. What when I fell asleep, she was already asleep and we were in the hallway. I looked around the room. This was definitely not the hallway. I looked over on my bed side table and saw my keys. She must have woken up and carried me in here. Oh man I really hope I wasn't heavy.

Wait don't I have work. I looked at the clock. Shit I'm two hours late. I finished getting ready in about three minutes and I was at the store in less than five. I walked over to Emily. "Where is Blossom?"

"Her office. Do you know how late you are?"

"Yes I know I'm going to talk to her right now."

"Well we'll miss having you around."

I gulped; I knew exactly what she meant. Most likely I was going to get fired. I knocked on her door and stuck my head in. She was on the phone and writing something down. She looked stressed and a little upset. "Yes Mr. Sanders I understand we have a smaller budget, but if have to buy even cheaper flowers, this store will close in a matter of months." I heard the man on the other line say something, but I couldn't make it out. "Mr. Sanders please I will get all of the money I owe. I have done this before and I really don't need you nagging me every day about money. I have everything under control." She looked up at me and smiled a little. She pointed at the chair in front of her desk and I walked over and sat down. "Ok Good bye."

She hung up the phone and stared at me. "Yes…?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking."

"Are you ok?"

"Yah our CEO keeps calling me and telling me this store will go bankrupt, but I think he's wrong."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've already opened a store before and if you want to succeed you have to put a little more money into the business."

"Oh I see."

"Yah, that's who called me last night."

"I'm sorry and look I know I'm late, but please don't fire me. My alarm should have gone off this morning, but it didn't."

Blossom gave me a weird look and started to laugh. "I'm the one how turned your alarm off. I guess I should have told you. Whoops. I just thought you deserved a break."

"Me? If anyone deserves a break it should be you."

"No way, I have to make sure this place is perfect."

"Why?"

"Because this place is my big break. If this place succeeds B&B's will go national or maybe even global."

"Yah, but everyone needs a break sometime."

"And I will after this store is good and there are plans for another one."

"That could be a long time."

"I know, but when you love something you don't give up on it."

"Yah I guess you're right."

I wanted to talk to her about last night, but I didn't want to make this conversation any more awkward then it had to be. I was just glad to see her smile and talk to me. "So are you going to reorder the flowers again?"

"Nope, I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to be pushed around by some guy that lives in Megaville. Besides I have my sources."

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"Ha, like I'd ever tell you."

"And why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

Man I loved this girl. "Fine, but just know you're hurting my feelings." I started to get up and leave. I was praying she would tell me not too.

"Where do you think you're going." All of the sudden a pink flash past me and blocked the front door. "You can't just walk out of here. I am your boss remember!"

"Well I'll just have to make you move." I ran straight at her. She tried to open the door and run away, but she wasn't fast enough. I tackled her to the floor and started tickling her. "No…haha…st..op….stop…..hahhaha….Br-bric-ck…"I finally stopped and looked down at her. We were so close, but no way was I going to make the first move and mess everything up again. I was ok with going slow. Finally she spoke. "so….." yah that helped so much. "So…." I moved away and she sat up. "That was um…..fun."

"Yah, a ton of fun."

"Well I have to go check on everyone."

She got up and walked out the door. Leaving me with a good, but strange feeling.

* * *

**yay! i dont know when i will have time to update, but i'll try to as soon as i can! anyways everyone better update cause this was alot of hard work!:]**


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally had time to write the next chapter. its not my favorite, but at least its up! anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Blossom

What was I doing? I wasn't supposed to like him. Well I wasn't supposed to talk to him either, but we see how well that plan went. I was randomly walking to people and looking at what they were doing. This was so pointless, but I needed some air. I mean I was so close to kissing him, and I really don't know what would have happened if we did.

After I ran out of people to watch I walked into the bathroom. I knew he was still in my office and right now I didn't want to see him. I sided, it was so obvious. He was the guy for me, but I just couldn't let him have the satisfaction of actually getting me.

I heard a knock on the door, "Um….just a minute." I looked in the mirror one last time and opened the door. "Sorry Emily."

"No its fine I don't really have to go. Brick just left and told me to give you this." I grabbed the piece of paper in her hand.

"Thanks." I walked back into my office and sat down. Should I open the letter? I stared at it for what felt like forever. Finally I decided if I didn't open it now I'd never open it.

Blossom,

If you're not busy I would love to go out to dinner with you. If you don't I understand. I'll be at your door at 7. I hope you decide to come.

Love, Brick

You have got to be kidding me. I have no time for dating. Hell I hardly have time for anything, other than work.

I didn't know what to do. Maybe I could go an- no, that's crazy. Look blossom I have bigger things to worry about then whether or not I decide to do out with Brick. Wait did I really just talk to myself. Wait am I still talking to myself. Ugh Brick is not helping with my already stressed out life.

Brick

I had to make sure tonight was perfect. I knew there was less than a fifty percent chance of her actually saying yes, but right now that didn't matter. The only thing in my head right now was how to make this night special.

I had all the basics flowers, candy, reservation, now all I was missing was that one thing to make her love me forever. Ok Brick you can do this just think if you were Blossom what would you want? ...yah that didn't work. Ugh I looked at the clock. Crap, only two hours until seven. I rushed into the bathroom to get ready. Man I really hope does decide to come.

At 6:55 I walked up to her door. This was everything. I had done everything I could possibly do and now it was up to her. I hesitantly knocked on the door. My heart was pounding and I could hardly breathe. It felt like hours when it had only been second. The only thing I was thinking was, was she going to answer?

* * *

**Oh no cliff hanger.**

**if you want it fast you better reveiw!;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Know it's been way to long, but I have finally had time to write and not have writters block. I wrote an extra long chapter and I'm hoping to have more time to write now that school is almost over. I hope you will continue reading and enjoying my work.:)**

**I don't own the ppg's**

* * *

Blossom

I heard a knock on the door. I can't believe I'm allowing myself to do this. I walked to the door and opened it. Brick was standing there in black slacks and a red button-down shirt. "Hey Brick." He smiled "Wow, Blossom you look great. Are you ready to go?" This was it last chance to say no. "Yah let me get my purse and I'll be ready." I walked back inside and grabbed my bag. Life truly hated me. Why was I actually going through with this? More importantly why was I excited about going somewhere with Brick? "Ok let's go."

We started walking down the street towards downtown. "I hope you don't mind walking. I don't have a car and well I usually fly when I want to go somewhere."

"No it fine I mean we could fly I just don't really remember how."

"What? How is it possible to forget?"

"Well I haven't flown in about 4 years."

"But I saw you fly to the shop on training day."

"You saw that?"

"At first I thought I imagined it, but now that I know it was really you yah I did."

"Well randomly I can use my powers but it all just depends. Besides I haven't had full control over them since the final battle with Mojo."

"Right, don't remind me." I could tell he was upset. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"You know I never did blame you for what you did."

"Why not? I was awful. You're lucky you're even alive."

"I know, but I still don't blame you and you're not the only reason I left."

"Blossom I understand you're trying to make me feel better, but you don't have to try to cover up your pain. What I did was unacceptable. Even if Mojo was controlling me I should have fought it and conquered his control faster. Boomer and Butch could do it and their relationships are perfect. I just-"

"Brick let's not talk about this now. You probably set up something great and I don't mind flying or walking." He smiled and I could tell he was up to something.

"So I could do this?" Before I had a chance to respond Brick picked me up bridal style and began flying up a little. "Is this ok?"

"Fine with me."

We flew to a nearby restaurant that had opened after I left town. It was little, but was cute and had a sense of home that I hadn't experienced in a long time. The hostess sat us in the corner of the restaurant. It was set up fancier then the rest of the tables and had a beautiful bouquet in the center.

"This is so sweet Brick and I love the way this place is set up."

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought you would like it here. It's been my second home."

We sat down and looked over the menus. "Everything sounds so good. What would you recommend?"

"The beef sirloin is really good so it the pasta salad. Really anything you get here is great. Marta does a great job."

"Martha is?"

"Oh sorry Martha is the owner and head chief here. Also she's the mother I never had. Always took care of me when Boomer and Butch wanted me out of the house for a little while."

"I would love to meet her."

"Trust me you will. When I told her I wanted to bring you here she insisted that I had to introduce you because no son of hers was going to date someone and not have her meet them first."

"Oh we're dating now?"

"Crap Blossom that's not what I meant please don't get angry."

"Brick I was just joking around. What happen to your sense of humor?"

"How can I find humor in that? I thought you were going to get up and leave."

"I would never do that. If anything I'd just come home and fire you."

"You're joking?"

"Am I?"

"What happened to goody toe shoes Blossom?"

"Oh she left a long time ago."

"Darn she was just so much easier to control."

"You wish."'

"You know it's true. Just admit it. You were afraid of me when we were younger."

"I was not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides I hold the cards now. Who's your boss?"

"Looks like I've been beat. Guess you finally won. Of course now I don't care as much."

"If only I could actually believe your statement. You're just worried about what I'll make you do tomorrow."

We ate finished dinner and continued talking in the booth well after the restaurant had closed. Around 12'oclock an older woman walked up to our table.

Brick

Martha finally showed up after everything was cleaned up. I imminently got up and gave her a hug. "Marta this is Blossom. Blossom this is Martha." Blossom stood and shook hands with her. "It's great to meet you. The food was amazing. I've never had pasta that good." I could tell by Martha expression she already liked Blossom. "Thank you dear. I can see why my Brick is so fond of you. You have a wonderful personality and you have excellent taste buds. I can see you and Brick being a great couple."

Wait please tell me she didn't not say that to her. "Marta, me and Blossom aren't exactly dating." She seemed surprised by my answer. "Oh I see well then I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Brick when you said you wanted to take someone special here I thought you would have already have asked her." Of course she would bring this up right in front of Blossom. "Marta we can talk about this later." She seemed satisfied with my answer. "That is fine, but I mustn't stay out any longer. I have a busy day ahead of me. Good night both of you and Blossom it was very nice to meet you. I hope to see you again."

Martha headed upstairs, while Blossom and I walked back outside. How could I make this not awkward? I'm pretty sure she won't want me to pick her up again which means we will have to walk all the way back to the apartment. Most of the way back was silent. I could tell she was thinking about something and honestly she looked peaceful. Finally she broke the silence with a comment I was rather surprised to hear. "She's very nice by the way."

"What?"

"Martha, I can see why you would love her. She reminds me of this person I met when I was first opening B&B's. Money was really tight and I thought I was going to have to close the store then this old lady came in and talked to me and a week latter a huge donation came in and now look where I am."

"It's strange how things happen."

"It really is. Just think when I first moved here I was praying I wouldn't' see you now look we're hanging out and we work and live in the same place."

"Right." Did she really not want to see me that much? Was she still pitying me or was this real? The rest of the way home was quit. She seemed happy and I was still confused. When we reached her door I didn't know what she was expecting. A kiss, hug, wave what?

"So…."

"So…."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yah I'll be there."

"Alright then see yah around."

"Ok bye Brick."

"Bye Blossom."

I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around just in time to meet Blossom's lips. They were smooth and hit perfectly against mine. As soon as it started it felt like it ended. She pulled away and I could tell imminently that she was blushing. "Bye Brick." I couldn't use my mouth. Instead I waved at her and then headed up stairs. As soon as I got to my room I stared jumping up in down. This couldn't actually be happening. She did not just kiss me. There is no way, but deep down inside I knew I might finally win the girl that claimed my heart the moment I laid eyes on her in kindergarten.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed Blossom and Bricks date. if you have any suggestions i'm all ears and please review and favorite this story i should have another chaper out really soon. Also thanks for all the review it really means a lot to me.:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know everyone is going to hate me when you finish reading this, but I just felt like Brick wasn't himself. I hate when people make OCC characters and i could let myself be one of them. somehow I'm going to make this work! i hope your happy that i updated super fast. i don't how fast the updates will be. i can say once summer starts I'll be able to write a lot more. anyways enjoy!:)**

* * *

Blossom

I was lying on a hammock watching the sunset. I knew I wasn't alone, but I was too engrossed by the sight before me to look up and see who was next to me. I knew it had to be a man because his arms that were wrapped around me were muscular and I could see his legs from the way I was sitting. He was tan and most likely beautiful.

Once the sun finally set, we stayed where we were. I felt him lean closer to me and whisper _I love you, Blossom._ The second he said those word, it hit me. I knew who was sitting next to me. I leaped out of the hammock and turned to find Brick staring back at me looking really confused. "What's the matter B?" This could not be real. First, Brick and I were nothing more than friends, if that. Second, he does not call me B, only people that know me well can. Third, why in the hell are we cuddling on the beach together and why is he shirtless?

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We've been here together for a week."

"That is not possible. Just yesterday you were at the shop working."

"What are you talking about? I think the sun has finally got to you."

"No there is nothing wrong with me. You're the one that shouldn't be here."

"B look just-"

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me B."

"B- I mean Blossom I've been calling you that since we started dating."

"Dating? No we are not dating."

"Blossom we have been for over a year now. Wait are you trying to break up with me? I thought everything was going great."

"No, wait what? I can't be breaking up with you we never started dating." He got up from the hammock and tried to put his arms around me. "Let's just go to our room."

"Our room? You do mean our separate rooms?"

"No why would we get to rooms?"

No, no, no, no! This had to be a dream! Wake up Blossom. I started running away from Brick. I didn't know where I was going but as long as he wasn't around I would be fine.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my eyes. Thank god that was all just a dream. Wait but why would I have a dream like that? I didn't like Brick. Well that was what I kept telling myself. I did kiss him. Oh crap I really did. What was I thinking? Now he's going to think I'm interested and I'm not. I'll just ignore him and only talk to him when I need to. He'll hopefully get the memo that I'm not looking for a relationship.

I finish getting ready in a hurry and made it to the store before anyone else was there. I sat down at the front desk and turned on the computer. Might as well check on everything. After quickly scanning prices and deliveries, people started showing up for work.

Brick

I showed up to work and walked over to where Emily and Blossom were talking. "Hey Emily, Blossom." When she looked in my direction I could sense something was up. "Is everything alright?"

"Yah everything's good. Emily and I were just discussing some things that ad to change in the shop. Some people here are just not working and I can't afford anything to go wrong right now."

"I could help you." I saw her shoulders tense up and her noses scrunch up.

"No, no I think I can handle this on my own. Besides aren't you supposed to be working?"

"You haven't given me a job yet."

"Oh right…um you can go help Shelby make bouquets."

"Sounds good. Oh Blossom can I talk to you after work, maybe get a drink or something?"

"Um I don't think that's a good idea. I have a lot of work to do and I have a business meeting with Mr. Sanders."

"Oh ok well maybe some other time?"

"Yah maybe."

What was wrong? Was she trying to hurt me or did she realize that kissing me was a huge mistake? I was confused. Hell I was way past confused. She couldn't lead me on then cut me off like it was nothing. Well if I was honest with myself I knew I had done that to girls all the time. Finally the player gets played. Well if she wants to play games I could too. She may hold the cards, but I still have some tricks up my selves. Goodbye pushover Brick and hello the Brick everyone hates to love.

* * *

**So please Review I really want to know what everyone thinks.:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**if you can't tell by now I'm on spring break and I have had a ton of time to write. I hope you like this too. Blossom get's a little angry at some people.:O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom

After dealing with a long and boring meeting with Mr. Sanders and the rest of the top staff and filling out a ton of new paper work, I walked back to my apartment. It was late and all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and go to sleep. I didn't want to deal with Mr. Sanders or annoying employ's, and I especially didn't want to see Brick. I was grateful that he left me alone for the rest of the day. Not just because I was trying to avoid him, but also because today sucked. Worse than sucked, first I had to deal with people not receiving deliveries. Second, Jamie got angry cursed me out and then quit. And best of all, Nick sent me some really long apology text. I didn't even think we had a problem, but apparently because we haven't talked a lot it means he is doing an awful job at being my friend and basically invited himself over tomorrow without checking first. Ugh I hated it when people did that.

I was walking up the stair when I heard a group of people coming down the stairs. At first I thought it was a family or something, but when I rounded the corner to find Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Brick and two other girls I was a little surprised. "Oh my god Blossom, hey sis you should have come out to the club with us. We had so much fun. Brick did this chair stunt or something and then we got free drinks the rest of the night." I tried to smile at Bubbles. It was obvious that she had drunk way too much. But then again Bubbles was never good at drinking a ton without getting tipsy. It was good that it left her system faster than normal people.

"Well it sounds like you all had a great time. I would have loved to come but work held me back."

"Oh come on B your work has always held you back. Why couldn't you live a little? I mean Brick did ask you to come."

"Because Buttercup this store is all that truly matters right now. Besides if it wasn't for that store I most certainly would not be back. If anything you should be happy this store is working out because I swear if it doesn't I'll be packing my stuff and leaving faster than you can say goodbye."

I turned towards the hallway and walked back to my room. I could feel their eyes watching me, but I didn't care. I did not need crap from my sisters. If they couldn't understand why I made certain decisions the best they could do was to keep their mouths shut and let me do what I had to do.

Brick

The second Blossom entered the door all hell broke loose. Buttercup was pissed. Butch was trying to calm Buttercup. Bubbles was crying and saying something about how much she missed the old Blossom. Boomer was trying to convince Bubbles that Blossom was just having a bad day and that she didn't mean anything she said. And I well I was just sitting here with two complete strangers.

Normally I would have loved this and probably would be laughing. Which would make everyone mad at me and in all honesty I wouldn't care. But now I didn't know what I was supposed to do and I hated that more than anything else right now. Blossom had a right to say what she wanted and I knew Buttercup had said that to get some sort of reaction from Blossom. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the reaction she was expecting, but I don't think Buttercup will try to be smart with her anymore. Even though I knew speaking up would probably end badly, I did anyways.

"Hey Bubble, Buttercup go talk to her."

"No way am I talking to that brat. We are family and family doesn't ever treat each other like that."

"Buttercup, are you sure you've been acting like a family. How many times in the last four years have you actually hung out with her?" I looked up at Boomer. Thank god I didn't have to defend her.

"I don't know not a lot."

"And then after these four years on not spending much time together you think everything is going to be great."

"It's not my fault she never visited."

"We all know she had one hell of a reason for not coming back. You can't blame her for being a little angry."

"It still doesn't make up for what she did."

"Buttercup, you can't just give up on her. She is your sister."

"Buttercup you know he's right. We really should go talk to her." I glanced at Bubbles. Looks like the two blue's are on Blossom's side.

"Fine, but I'm not over this."

The two girls got up and walked over to the door. A few second later Blossom opened the door and let them inside. I looked at the two girls next to me. They probably wanted to go home.

"Well ladies it has been fun, but I think it's time for you to go."

"Aw but Brick we just got here and we haven't got to see you room yet. You've been so nice tonight. My sister and I couldn't possibly leave before retuning your hospitality."

"It's quite alright. You don't have to repay anything."

"Aw come on Brick just think about it. You, me and my sister on your bed, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Not really?"

"Fine if you can't handle us then we will happily leave."

"Bye. Don't get lost on your way down."

I waved at them as they stormed down the stairs.

"So Brick you really like her don't you?" I looked over at Boomer. What was he talking about?"

"Come on man just admit it your crazy about Blossom. You even turned down a three-some." I glared at both my brothers.

"I don't like her."

"Then why didn't you go with the girls? It never stopped you before."

"So I'm not in the mood for sex that's not a big deal."

"Brick, last time I check you never picked up a girl unless you wanted something."

"That is so not true."

"Name someone then."

"Uh….there was no…what about….no. Well that doesn't mean anything. How can I enjoy myself with everyone being mad at each other?"

"I promise you it wouldn't have mattered before."

"Well…it doesn't matter what I think. She's never going to see me in the way I want her to see me."

"So you admit you like her."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

It was quite for a minute before I spoke agian.

"I'm not going to let her effect how I talk to people."

"Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not. I just feel like I haven't been myself in a while and I'm almost positive she likes that Nick guy."

"Well we'll just have to make sure Blossom un-likes him and starts liking you. If everything goes well with the girls most likely Blossom will be around a lot more and you'll just have to make sure she see's you as the great guy you really are."

"Do you know how insane this sounds? Why would she ever like me. I'm a jerk. I know that and I'm always going to be one. It just won't work out."

"Look they always say opposites attract and I met the kid they would never work anyways, too much of a pushover."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"When have I ever been wrong? Don't answer that, but think about it. In the same year three girls and boys were created. They are each other's complete opposite, but also their perfect match. At first we thought we hated them, but deep down inside we always knew they were perfect. I'm not about to let you lose your chance at happiness because you two had a rocky past."

"I agree with Boomer. This might be the hardest relationship to accomplish, but just think of the outcome and how happy you will be with her. You can't give up hope just yet."

I smiled at my two brothers. They were right. I couldn't let this little thing mess up my future. I was going to win Blossom and make her mine.

"Alright but I still have to be me. I can't act differently just so that she will like me."

"So we start planning tomorrow?"

"Yah that's perfect the shop doesn't open on Sunday's."

"Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow operation win Blossom starts."

* * *

**There you go chapter 15. Review please.:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone I'm back! summer is now here so I'll be able to upload a whole lot more. please enjoy!:D**

* * *

Blossom

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door. What now? I swear if Brick is outside I will punch him. I opened the door ready to yell at whoever it was, when I realized it was just my sisters. I could tell Buttercup was still angry and that Bubbles had been crying and still looked really upset.

"Blossom can we please come in and talk about what happened?"

It felt just like the old days when you couldn't say no to Bubbles. With her big blue eyes and her innocent voice she could always find a way to make you do anything.

"Yah I guess." I opened the door wider and allowed them in. We headed for the bed and all sat down. It was a little cramped, but it reminded me of the few years we shared a room together. We were each other's best friends. Even after we got our own room we were still close. That is until senior year. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yah Blossom we want to apologize for the way we've been acting. We know these last few years have been hard for you and we really want to fix everything and get back to the relationship we had back when we were kids."

"Is that true Buttercup?"

"Yah it is. We really do miss you B, and I'm really sorry we never visited. We should have come up to Megaville and seen you."

"It's ok. I should have come to Townsville. I was being a brat."

"No, Blossom you had every right not to come here. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't have come back either."

"Well thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"Hey Princess is having a cook out tomorrow evening. Why don't you come?"

"I wish I could apparently Nick is coming in to town."

"What do you mean apparently coming did you invite him?"

"No I got a lovely text saying he was coming tomorrow. Do you know how much I hate people who invite themselves over?"

"Well just bring him over and tell him you already had plans before he texted you."

"Do you know how awkward that will be for him? He hates going to big parties and I'm sure Princess invited everyone that lives in Townsville."

"I think it's fair. He did invite himself over."

"I guess you're right. It'll teach him how to ask before making plans.

"Good so I'll tell Princess you are coming. Oh and it starts at six."

"Alright I'll be there."

"And remember a cook out to Princess is basically fine dining only outside, so wear something kind of dressy, but not too dressy."

"Thanks for the tip. I love you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK bye." We shared a hug and they left the room.

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe it wasn't. All I know right now is that I'm going to have fun and Brick or Nick will not stop me from enjoying it.

Brick

My brother's and I were still talking when the girls came out. From the look on their faces everything must have worked out.

Boomer was the first to speak up. "So how did everything go?"

"Wonderful! Blossom is coming to Princess' party tomorrow. The only problem is that Nick will probably be there."

"What? Why?" All eyes were on me. "What I'm curious."

"Just curious?"

"Yes just curious."

"Whatever you say, but as I was saying apparently Nick invited himself over and Blossom wasn't too happy about it so I suggested she bring him."

"And?"

"And let's just say he hates big parties." I looked at Bubbles then at Buttercup. Both of them had an evil grin on their faces. "Oh and Brick me and Buttercup are going shopping tomorrow and we are buying your clothes. You're going to have to look hot if you want to impress Blossom."

"What are you talking about? I looked hot in everything I wear."

"You might be able to pull of the 'I hardly get ready and still look this good' look, but I have a feeling you do not own one suit."

"I do too."

"And you would wear it tomorrow night."

"Well no it hasn't fit me since tenth grade."

"You are so impossible. Just be at you house at four because that's when I'm going to bring it over."

"Fine I'll be at home at four."

"Oh yah girls Butch, Brick and I decided that we have to get Brick together with Blossom, so are you in or out."

"Boomer did you really think me and Bubbles went through all this trouble not to set Brick up with her. We're the ones on the inside. We'll make sure Brick is doing everything right to win big with B."

"Alright but promise me I'll stay who I am. I'm not going to change just so she will like me. I want this to be real."

"I get it. Alright I have got to get some sleep com on boomer I'm making you walk me home since we didn't get to see each other a lot today."

Everyone said their goodbye and then I was left alone of the stairs to think. God I was doing that a lot. Guess Blossom just has that effect of me. I still couldn't believe she was back. I was finally getting a second chance to win her over and by god I was going to do it.

* * *

**Yay! it's party time! I havnt started writing the next chapter but i have a feeling its going to be one of my favorites! Favorite and Review!**


End file.
